Nightmare Mode
Nightmare Mode is the mode that was added along with The Following. When a player activates Nightmare, unlimited fighting stamina is disabled and enemies are tougher. More Virals and Volatiles will attack if noise is made. Furthermore, weapons and other tools will break down faster. If Crane is killed, all legend points are lost. But the upside is that legend point gain is significantly increased. Night time is especially dangerous, only for the most serious players! Nightmare Mode Difficulty Changes * A new melee weapon rarity is available to be found on Nightmare mode, you have 1/100 chance of finding fantasy gold-tier weapons from Hard chests, GRE chests in Quarantine Zones, Police Vans and towers in Countryside. * Enemies receive even greater health and damage. * Vendors start selling ammunition and materials. * Easter eggs can't be used on Nightmare mode, although EXPcalibur still seems to be still usable. * You no longer have infinite combat stamina on Nightmare mode. The Agility stamina remains infinite, you can run indefinitely without getting tired, however certain Agility skills will drain stamina, such as Tackle, Drop Kick and etc. Although this can be easily countered by consuming stamina boosters. * Unlike Hard mode where Flashlight has realistic battery as it slowly starts dimming the longer you use, this feature is removed on Nightmare mode, therefore you can use Flashlight infinitely as it will no longer start dimming overtime. * You receive 10% experience buff per player in Co-Op. * Enemies especially Evolved Volatiles have extremely high health on Nightmare mode, especially if it's Nightmare+, it's ill-advised to take them on alone. * Decreased chance of finding higher quality tier weapons compared to Normal mode, in order to compensate the chance of finding gold-tier weapons. This means you'll be seeing blue and green rarity melee weapons more commonly. *Nights are even longer than Hard mode. *The Stasis Field Projector cannot be used. Experience * All Legend skill-tree experience on Nightmare mode is increased by 10x which is 20x at the night time. You lose 100% of your total Legend experience towards next rank upon death. * When you die, you can only lose experience towards the next rank, not the rank itself. So if you die with 0 experience, you'll lose nothing. * Note: To players who like to play more recklessly and thus risk dying a lot, but don't want to lose their experience, it's advised that they avoid delivering DROP(s) to Quartermaster until they have enough packages to pass the next rank, it's most safe and efficient way of progressing your Survivor and Legend skill-trees. * After Survivor skill-tree is maxed out, the Legend experience you receive from delivering DROP(s) to Quartermaster is greatly increased on Nightmare mode, even if the DROP(s) were obtained on Normal or Hard mode. Nightmare Mode Rewards Upon completion of story you will unlock two Outfits. * D.O.A. * Brainsss. The rewards may break if you change the difficulty to Normal or Hard mode, or join other players before you reach 100% story completion to unlock rewards. The rewards on each difficulty can be attained by starting NG+. ru:Уровни сложности Category:Gameplay